deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Tupikov
Born far away from the busy cities of western Russia, Viktor's only real pastimes where to either hunt the animals in the local forests or to work for his dad's local mechanics. Dropping out of school with only a basic education he chose the latter, in order to earn enogh money to finally leave his village and move to the city, where his lack of any advance education forced him into working on construction sites for many years. Bored with braking his back over construction he decided that their is a much easier (and funner) ways to put his knowledge to use. Demelitions. Wanting to find a more fullfilling role he joind the Russian combat engineers learning to create and destroy things quickly, while under fire. On top of this he learnt to use a wide array of supportive and heavy weapons to help allied forces. However, because he never rose beond a private when he accidently caused alot of expensive equipment to met the powers of modern explosives he quickly fled the country before being court martialled. However, with so many years in the armed forces there was no way he could return to a normal life and as such has been working as a mercenary for the last few years. Final Stats Skills: Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Language (Spanish): 1 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 6 Hand-to-hand: 4 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 8 Medicine: 5 Sidearm: 4 Support weapons: 8 Tactics: 4 Hand weapons: 4 Intimidation: 4 Gunnery: 4 Qualifications: Tracked driving Demolitions Guided Physical: Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=9 Mus=10 Mental: Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Combat: Cuf=8 OODA=7 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Base wound thresholds: 10 ( O.o ) Head: Slight: 1 moderate: 5 serious: 10 critical: 15 Torso: Slight: 1 Moderate: 10 Serious: 20 Critical: 30 Limbs: Slight: 1 Moderate: 10 Serious: 15 Critical: 20 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fatigue thresholds: Slight: 5 Moderate: 9 Serious: 13 Critical: 16 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Movement speeds: Sprint: 15 Run: 11 Trot: 9 Walk: 4 Stagger: 2 Crawl: 1 Travel: 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Carrying capacity: Combat load: 20 March load: 30 Emergancy load: 57 Damaging load: 114 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Starvation threshold: 6 days ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Contacts: 0 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Survival points: Max points: 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Equipment: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Held items: Weapons: Ak 47: 3.8kg Glock 17: 0.6kg Knife working: 0.5kg Fragmentation *2: 0.8kg Magazine handgun *3: 1kg (51 rounds) Magazine Ak 47 *4: 4kg (120 rounds) Mods (Ak 47) Sling: 0.2kg Laser sight: 0.1kg Reflex unpowered: 0.2kg Weapon light, small: 0.1kg Vertical foregrip: 0.1kg Clothing: Boots, combat: 2kg Millitary fatigues, hot weather: 1.2kg Combat ballistic helmate: 1.5kg Plate carrier vest: 1kg Front traumer III plates *2: 3.4kg Side traumer plates III *4: 3.6kg Wristwatch, complex: 0.2kg MBLE Pouches: Fighting load carrier: 1kg +30 ap Canteen carrier: 0.1kg -2 Holster 0.2kg -4 Radio pouch: 0.1kg -2 Medical pouch: 0.1kg -4 Magazine, rifle, quad (pouch): 0.1kg -3 Magazine handgun *3 (pouch): neg -3 Grenade pouch *2: neg -2 Utility pouch: 0.2kg Sheath: 0.1kg MBLE equipment: IFAK: 0.6kg Canteen, 1 litre: 1.3kg Tactical radio: 1kg Zip ties, bag of 25: 0.1kg Total: 29.2kg ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pack items: Frame pack: 3kg Sleeping bag temperate: 1kg Tent, civillian, 2man: 2.2kg Cigarette lighter: Neg. Stove, backpacking: 0.4kg Map, printed: Neg. Binoculars, standard, Mag-3: 1.2kg Methanol, 5 litres: 4kg Survival ration *5: 0.5kg Gunsmith's tools: 4kg 4pack of small battries: neg crowbar: 2.3kg Plastic explosive, block *6: 3.6kg Blasting cap: 0.1kg Remote detonator: 0.1kg Demolitions tools: 2.5kg Total: 53.1 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stage 1 Attributes: Total 42 Awa=6 Cdn=7 Fit=7 Mus=9 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=4 OODA=3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stage 2 Skills: Base total 14 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Longarm: 2 Mechanics: 2 Driving: 2 Hand-to-hand: 2 Fieldcraft: 1 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stage 3 Phase 1 Phase: Industrial labour, 18?22 Benefits: Tracked qualifier, Construction 0?5, Driving 2?4, Mechanics 2?6 Personal skills: Longarm 1?2, Fit 7?8 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Phase 2 Phase: Industrial labour, 22?26 Benefits: Construction 5?8, cdn 7?8, climbing 0?5, mechanics 6?8 Personal skills: longarm 2?3, Awa 6?7 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Phase 3 Phase: Joins the army with infantry package, 26?27 Benefits: fieldcraft 1?4, climbing 5?7, Medicine 0?1, Sidearm 0?1, Support Weapons 0?1, Cuf 4?5, OODA 3?4, longarm 3?4, tactics 0?1, hand weapons 0?2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Phase 4 Phase: Assasult infantry 27?29 Benefits: Support weapons 1?4, Longarm 4?8, sidearm 1?2, hand weapons 2?3 Personal skills: Intimidation 0?2 Hazardous duty: roll=23, cuf 5?6 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 4 Hand-to-hand: 2 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 7 Medicine: 1 Sidearm: 2 Support weapons: 4 Tactics: 1 Hand weapons: 3 Intimidation: 2 Qualifications: Tracked driving Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=8 Mus=9 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=6 OODA=4 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Phase 5 Phase: combat engineer 29>31 Benefits: Demelitions qualification, gunnery 0?4 sidearm: 2 Personal skills: intimidation 2?4 Hazardous duty: roll=21 OODA 4?5 Age roll: coordination roll=5 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 4 Hand-to-hand: 2 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 7 Medicine: 1 Sidearm: 2 Support weapons: 4 Tactics: 1 Hand weapons: 3 Intimidation: 4 Gunnery: 4 Qualifications: Tracked driving Demolitions Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=8 Mus=9 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=6 OODA=5 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phase 6 Phase: Assault infantry 31>33 Benefits: Hand-to-hand 2>4, climbing 7>8, hand weapons 3>4, medicine 1>2, mus 9>10 Personal skills: tactics 1>3 hazardous duty: roll=17 driving 4>5 OODA 5>6 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 5 Hand-to-hand: 4 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 8 Medicine: 2 Sidearm: 2 Support weapons: 4 Tactics: 3 Hand weapons: 4 Intimidation: 4 Gunnery: 4 Qualifications: Tracked driving Demolitions Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=8 Mus=10 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=6 OODA=6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phase 7 Phase: assasult infantry 33>35 benefits: tactics 3>4, support weapons 4>8, fit 8>9 personal skills: sidearm 2>4 hazardous duty: roll=20 cuf 6>7 Age roll: muscle roll=6, coordination roll=8 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 5 Hand-to-hand: 4 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 8 Medicine: 2 Sidearm: 4 Support weapons: 8 Tactics: 4 Hand weapons: 4 Intimidation: 4 Gunnery: 4 Qualifications: Tracked driving Demolitions Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=9 Mus=10 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=6 OODA=6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Phase 8 Phase: PMC 35>38 Benefits: Guided qualifier, medicine 2>3, OODA 6>7, CUF 6>7 Personal skills: medicine 3>5, driving 5>6 Hazardous duty: roll=18 spanish 0>1 cuf 7>8 Language (Russian): 6 Language (English): 4 Language (Spanish): 1 Longarm: 8 Mechanics: 8 Driving: 6 Hand-to-hand: 4 Fieldcraft: 4 Construction: 8 climbing: 8 Medicine: 5 Sidearm: 4 Support weapons: 8 Tactics: 4 Hand weapons: 4 Intimidation: 4 Gunnery: 4 Qualifications: Tracked driving Demolitions Guided Awa=7 Cdn=8 Fit=9 Mus=10 Cog=5 Edu=6 Per=1 Res=7 Cuf=8 OODA=7